


Letting Go

by melwil



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They clung on to each other until they fell apart. Spoilers to 4.1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007

_“You can't leave us. Not now.”  
“I can't possibly stay.”_

They knelt in front of each other, Sam wiping away the tears running down Ruth's face. They buried themselves in each other, wrapping hair around fingertips, kissing cheeks and necks and the sharp edges of collarbones.

They reached for each other, needing each other more than anything else.

 _“What did Harry say? I mean, he couldn't be happy with this.”  
“Harry was the one who suggested it. He thought I should get away.”_

Sam used to watch Ruth as she worked. She watched the way she talked with Harry, with Danny, the way they seemed to understand each other. Sam never imagined she would be able to understand Ruth in that way. She didn't have the brains, the experience.

But then she ran her fingertips over Ruth's breasts, then she kissed the soft skin at her stomach, then she found the warmth between her legs . . .

 _“We won't be able to see each other.”  
“I have to go. I have to leave this behind.”_

They tried to hang on to each other as the world around them fell apart. They marked the absence of Tom with hidden disloyalty to Adam. They farewelled Zoe by looking after Danny, but now . . .

They started to pull themselves away from each other, spending nights alone, or (occasionally) with other people. They spoke politely at each other, the old camaraderie flitting away, until it vanished completely.

And then she was gone.

 _“I didn't think she would really go. I didn't think she was strong enough to leave us like that.”  
“Let her go, Ruth. Let it go.” _


End file.
